


A Terrifying Event

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Gen, Guns, High School, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, It's not extremely graphic, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Out of Character, School Shootings, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Violence, Y'all Will Agree Once You Read It, everyone gets hurt, in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: A scary thing all kids know could happen at their school happens at the family's school.





	A Terrifying Event

**Author's Note:**

> Eden is Deceit. Read the tags, they have warnings. Underlined words are signed.

It was in fifth period when the speakers were turned on, the staff informing the whole school they were on lock-down. 

Virgil was in a corner, deadly silent and trying to keep his breathing under control. _Don't breathe too loudly, don't make noise, don't do anything!_

Clearly, he was about to have an anxiety attack. 

He usually didn't have an attack during school, especially in class (usually he and Patton went to hide under the stairs during lunch while they waited for the rest of the group to get there) but five words had him panicking. 

_This is not a drill_. It's not a drill, there was an active shooter wandering their halls and Virgil's classmates won't _shut up_. 

The class flinched when more gunshots were heard, a woman shouting in the halls. It sounded nearby but not extremely close to the class. 

Virgil held his breath for a few moments, hoping his friends would be okay. 

Eden was so damn thankful that he had Roman and Thomas in his class right now because if he didn't, he'd be dead. 

Yeah, he would've left class and gone straight to the shooter. Not the brightest idea. 

The gunshots were right outside the door, the shooter trying to break into a class in the same hall. It sounded like the shooter and some friends to help since she ordered someone to go somewhere else and another to help her out. 

Glass shattered and a teacher yelled. 

Thomas tapped Eden's shoulder. "We're pretty close to the door. We should move back."

"We can't. There's not much room."

Thomas glanced at the door and sighed, shoulders slumping. He looked at Roman, getting his attention and asking if something was wrong. 

"I'm worried about the others," Roman signed. He and Thomas continued signing, flinching at the gunshots and screams but trying to reassure the other. 

Eden didn't look away from the door, trying to see through the cracks. He stopped breathing when a shadow was visibly and there was a knock. 

"Open the door and you might be okay!" The woman called through the door. She waited and then said, "I guess we're doing this the hard way." 

Most of the class screeched when the door was shot at, the trio moving away from the door immediately. 

"Oh god, we're all gonna die!" A girl sobbed. She squealed when the door was kicked at. 

Eden looked around but there wasn't anywhere thirty teenagers could hide. He glanced at Thomas and Roman, seeing panic light up in their eyes. 

Remus sighed, spinning around in his chair. Yes, there was a school shooter but he wasn't going to listen to his classmates about getting on the floor. 

"Remus, get your ass down-" 

"Language!" The teacher scolded. 

"Seriously? There's a shooter and you're worried about _profanity_?" 

Remus smirked at his classmate, ignoring his teacher trying to get him to "listen to common sense." Remus sighed again. "The more you talk, the more the shooters can hear us, y'know." 

They all shut up and that.

Patton smiled calmly and rubbed his classmate's back, guiding them through a panic attack. He couldn't be scared right now, others needed someone to be calm.

They couldn't rely on their teacher, especially since she was the kind of teachers who didn't really care. She also left the class for an "errand" before the lock-down was announced. 

"Oh no, what if she's _dead_?" Ethan whispered. 

"Good riddance," another boy scoffed. "It's not like she did anything."

Patton glared at him before calming Ethan down again. He helped out some other classmates and froze when the door handle rattled. 

Some knocks, then silence. 

Patton held his finger to his mouth, telling his classmates to be quiet. He looked at all his classmates, giving reassuring looks to the ones who were inaudibly panicking. 

The reassuring looks didn't work when the door was kicked open and a man started shooting at them.

Roman was tempted to cry. Sure, it would wreck his reputation of Tough Theatre Kid Who Will Kick Your Butt but he didn't really care since there was a shooter trying to break in. 

It didn't help to hear screaming and more shooting. 

His friends are going to die, _he's_ going to die, and nothing will be done. Roman was going to have to see the life drain from their eyes as he sits there, helpless, because he's just some dumb sixteen-year-old who can't properly fight. Roman can only act and-

"Calm down," Eden hissed. 

"How _helpful_," Roman snarled. 

"It doesn't help shit if you're panicking and not finding a solution-"

"There isn't a solution, we're just teenagers that are trapped in a shooting-"

"If you fucking _looked around_-"

"I-"

"_Roman_-"

Thomas clamped his hands over their mouths, giving them stern looks. He's blocking out the banging on the classroom door and just trying to figure something out. 

Eden rolled his eyes and Roman huffed. 

Thomas nodded and slowly pulled his hands away, making sure they wouldn't fight again. He grabbed a chair and picked it up, quickly placing it under the door handle. 

"Open the fucking door!" The shooter shouted.

"Thomas, what the hell?" Roman watched the chair move with the door.

"It should help a bit..."

"It lets her know we're in here!" 

Eden frowned. "Oh, everyone's screaming _totally_ didn't let her know already." 

"Listen, you reptile-" 

"Guys!"

The door was forced open and the woman stomped in, raising her gun and shooting. She only stopped to reload and a group of students charged at her. She yelped as she was tackled, one of the kids taking the gun. 

Said child gasped in pain since he burned his hand. At least they unarmed the intruder.

Roman grinned at them, turning around to look at his friends. His blood turned to ice.

Thomas had been shot.

Virgil never felt so relieved at the sound of sirens. He could barely hear it over the screams, yells, and gunshots but he heard it. 

Patton didn't regret it. He didn't regret saving one of his classmates. 

Sure, he was bleeding out and his ear were ringing but he saved a friend. At least, he hopes so. If he didn't then he might as well die. 

He could hear some gunshots and some footsteps but it didn't really matter right now. 

He saw some blurry figures and distorted voices before blacking out.

Remy anxiously watched the news, knowing that a report of the school shooting was going to be on. He leaned forward, leg bouncing. 

"There was a school shooting at Sanders High School on Tuesday, September 17th. Christine Smith, age..." 

Remy really didn't pay attention until the mention of casualties. He listened to the list of students, frowning at the pictures of them. 

He sighed in relief when none of his "kids" were mentioned. 

"Multiple students are in the hospital," the News woman said. She listed off some and then said, "Patton Hugh is currently in the hospital with multiple bullet wounds but he is alive and on his way to recovery. Thomas Sanders is also in the hospital but has less severe injuries." 

Remy ran a hand though his hair, chuckling nervously. 

They're okay. 

Which is a good thing because if they weren't okay, Remy would have to beat the shooters' asses.


End file.
